


Crash and Burn

by Zzxya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren is hopelessly gay, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzxya/pseuds/Zzxya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren is a hopelessly gay college student who gets a little more than he asked for on a night out with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperjadelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperjadelove/gifts).



> This is a really super late birthday present for my sister/beta Juniperjadelove. She asked me a little while back if I could write a Ereri oneshot so ... tada! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy! Taken from a Tumblr AU list by frostlawyer that I modified.

“No.”

“What?! Why not?”

“Come on dude –”

“It will be fun!”

“I said no.”

Seriously, now was not the time for Eren’s entire group of eleven ridiculously persistent friends to be crowding around his door. For crying out loud it was _eleven thirty_ at night and he did not even have a shirt on.

“But you always go!” Sasha whined.

“Yeah, don’t think we haven’t noticed how much time you’ve been spending there.” Connie added with a wink.

“What’s going on tonight? You got plans with a cute guy in there we should be aware of?” Reiner smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Eren made a disgusted face to mask his embarrassment. “N-No, I just have a huge project due in a few days and I need to study so I won’t –”

“Wo I must be missing a critical piece of information, since when does Jaeger study?” Jean said.

“And I must have missed the English lesson where you actually learned a complex word like critical.” Eren sneered back. Jean’s cocky leer darkened.

“You’ve going to pay for that one Jaeger.” Jean was about to take a step to forward to engage Eren who readied himself with a solid stance, but Marco grabbed his shoulder before things could escalate any higher.

“Now is really not the time for that Jean.” He smiled in warning. Jean muttered something in response but Eren paid him no mind. Mikasa took a step forward from where she stood at the door jam and grabbed Eren’s arm.

“Hey Mikasa what the –”

“Just give us a second. Armin come here please and shut the door behind you.”

Much to Eren’s dismay Armin obliged and joined them as Mikasa led him forcefully to the old leather couch, her silvery club dress sparkling in the low light of his apartment. His living room was a mess; papers and books laid haphazardly strewn across the stained carpet, several empty bottles of Bud Light rested in the coffee table and countless paint tubes and brushes littered the only available table just outside the kitchen.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you had to study,” Armin said as he examined the messy space, “What class is this for?”

“Painting 1. I haven’t turned in a single project this quarter and I’m going to fail the class if I can’t get my grade up to at least a C. Which is why I would appreciate if you guys could leave me to it.” Eren gestured to the chaos of the room. Everyone was always telling him how he was being irresponsible not completing his work when it was assigned and now all the sudden they want him to abandon it? Nope, not happening.

Normally he would jump at the opportunity to hit the club and get drunk off his ass but tonight was not the night for that. If he failed this quarter, and ultimately this semester, his dad would stop paying for his college and he would have to find a job with nothing but a high school degree and shitty work ethic.

Mikasa grabbed his hand and held it in hers before he could pull it away. “I’m glad you’re finally taking some responsibility with your grades and all but we haven’t seen you in weeks, months even. Everyone is starting to think you’re becoming a recluse.” A recluse? How ridiculous. He had been out plenty of times in the past few weeks. There was that time he went to the grocery store for a couple minutes, that time he went downstairs to get the mail, and when he went into the complex’s laundry room to wash his pants …

Yup. Totally not a recluse.

“I’m not a recluse, I’m just … busy.”

“Eren you hesitated.”

“Armin you’re not helping.”

Mikasa shook her head. “Please? I’m asking as a favor. It’s not healthy for you to shut yourself away like this.”

“I’m not shutting myself away. Since when did I owe you a favor?”

“Since I helped you get a B- on your Calculus paper, entered your artwork in that contest you won five hundred dollars from, drove six hours to pick you up after you got lost in Vermont –”

“Ok, ok I get. That was a stupid question. And in my defense that guy I hitchhiked with had no sense of direction.” Eren sighed. He did not need to be so defensive. She really had done so much for him. Her and Armin both. They had always been there for him throughout his childhood and never faltered when he had his ups and downs. They were the ones who picked up the broken pieces of the person he was after his mother died. They were the ones who always pushed him to keep striving for highest even when his father made him feel the lowest. Yes, he owed Mikasa and Armin this much.

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Armin asked, his bright blue eyes shone with anticipation.

“Yeah. I owe you both.”

Armin clapped in delight and Mikasa shed a ghost of a smile. She let go of his hand and motioned to his room, which was also drowning in a monstrous mess of random debris.

“Now you get dressed. We’ll be waiting for you outside.”

..............................................

“Glad you changed your mind.” Reiner grinned as he slapped Eren on the back. _Hard_.

“Yup. Glad you guys invited me.” Eren gritted politely as he winced.

“You’ll have fun I know it! Tonight is a special occasion after all!” Sasha said in a sing-song voice from the back seat of Reiner’s van. Eren sat in the front next to Armin, who was squished in between him and Reiner, and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“You mean you really don’t know?” Connie edged up behind Eren so he could see him in his peripheral vision. Reiner tried to shoo him back down but he merely waved him off. Eren shook his head and Connie continued, “Jean got accepted into the military man! It’s great.”

Military? Jean? That could not be right. Jean was just as hot-headed and stubborn as Eren. They both challenged authority like it was nobody’s business. There was no way he would make in the military. At least, not for long.

“Er … Uh, that’s great. Good for you horse-face.”

“Could you at least _try_ to act sentimental for once in your life dickhead?” Jean snorted. He really did sound like a horse. It was amusing and repulsing at the same time.

“I was but you know what, I take it back now. And just when I though the military didn’t use horses anymore.” The entire car broke out into a chorus of ‘oh shits’ and laughter, save for a few like Mikasa, who usually just let these kinds of arguments play out, and Jean who probably looked flustered and pissed off as hell right about now.

“Ah it’s good to have you back Jaeger.” Reiner said with his eyes still on the road, tears of mirth glittering at the corners. Even Armin was giggling slightly which was enough to put a huge smile on Eren’s face.

The rest of the car ride went without incident. It was very filling to know that he finally got the ass hole to shut up. Eren knew it was childish to take so much pleasure out of such a petty quarrel but hey, Jean should not dish out it out if he could not take it. Whether they were children in middle school or adults in college winning a fight with Jean always had the same effect on him – satisfaction.

They pulled into a crowded parking lot some thirty minutes later. Everyone stumbled out into the cold evening air, asking if they looked okay or if anything had been messed up on the drive over. Everyone was dressed for the occasion. All of the girls wore glittery, colorful dresses (except Ymir of course) and the boys all had on particularly dressy shirts and pants. Eren could not help but to admire how they all looked like they could easily walk down the red carpet and catch everyone’s eyes. Eren looked down and examined his own attire.

He stuck out. Simple as that. His dark jeans and hunter green button up paled in comparison to the vibrant outfits of his friends. He had the sudden urge to take off the beanie he had brought to hide his unruly hair but decided it was best to keep that mess hidden. He should have figured. They were going to Titan, one of the highest class clubs in the city. What was he thinking?

“Eren? You okay?” Armin stood in front of him, a worried expression on his face. Eren blinked and noticed all his friends had begun to make their way to the entrance, minus Armin and Mikasa how were right in front of him.

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine, just zoning out I guess.”

Armin smiled warmly. “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to get your project done. If you need me to I can swing by and help.”

“Thanks dude but I don’t think there’s much you can do. Art projects aren’t exactly something you can work with a partner on.”

“I know. I meant more like little things. Like if you need me to mix paints or run to the store to pick up some more paper or something.” Armin offered.

He missed this. Ever since school had started he hardly had any time to hang out with Armin or Mikasa. They saw each other occasionally, but not nearly to the extent they did in high school and back. Armin occasionally called and they would go out to lunch at a shop on campus. Mikasa would drop by (usually unannounced) and smother him. As much as it was taxing he enjoyed their company and willingness to put up with his inconsistent availability.

Enough with the defenses. Having your guns always up and loaded really does affect you after a while. But he was not blind enough to see when someone was being a great friend, one who honestly deserved more when he only ever received less. Eren took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his friend’s small frame. He could feel the blond tense in arms then relax as he returned the action.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a shitty friend to you,” He looked over at Mikasa who was standing there silently and beckoned her to join with a jerk of his head, “and you. I’m sorry I haven’t seen you two enough. I’ll try harder, I promise.” He knew he had screwed up by not being with them enough, but he was going to fun if that was the last thing he did.

Armin spoke as they released each other. “We’ve missed you Eren. Don’t ever feel like we don’t want to see you. We’ve never been mad.” He looked at Mikasa and smiled. She did not return the smile but there was a warmth in her eyes he had only seen a few times since they met all those years ago.

“Now let’s get going, we don’t want to miss out on any of the fun.”

He really did love them.

..............................................

The music reverberating throughout the club could be heard before they even entered the door of said establishment. Once they entered they were blasted with a shockwave of energy. Music blared from all angles and strobe lights flashed blindingly as a hundreds of people danced to the beat the DJ was dishing out. Strangers of all walks of life mingled in the corners outside the dance floor and the counter of the bar.

He had been here plenty of times (which was one of the reasons why he had forgotten to dress nicely was so embarrassing) and knew just where to go. _Maybe a drink or two before they began the inevitable discussion of what is going on in school. I most definitely do not want to get a headache while I’m supposed to be enjoying the company_. Just before he was about to make a bee line for the bar Mikasa gripped his arm.

“Eren? Where are you going?”

“To get a drink, what does it look like?”

Mikasa’s normally impassive expression remained as she spoke. “Can you at least _act_ sociable before you completely lose control of your thoughts and actions?”

“Mikasa, I’m perfectly capable of knowing when enough is enough.” He said, then quickly realized how ridiculous that sounded even coming from his own mouth.

“That’s why you almost got into an accident after you said you were ‘just fine’ when –”

“Can we please stop pointing out all of the little times I was maybe a little reckless?”

“Eren you’re more than ‘a little reckless’.”

“I get it. I’ll go over and talk to them alright?” Eren huffed. It was not that he did not want to hang around his friends, he genuinely did, it is just that something’s better remained unspoken and his friends were usually not so keen on topics like that. Topics which mostly involved school …

They made their way over to their group of friends who had situated themselves comfortably in a booth at the back of club. They rejoined them and talked and laughed for a while, not really caring about how much time had passed. After a while the conversation began to run dry and Eren found his attention wandering down a million different roads.

The dance floor was in the perfect line of sight to people watch, which was something he enjoyed doing. People were interesting. There was always something new to be learned from them and new personalities to meet. Some things only lasted briefly while the lessons one could learn from people, strangers or friends, lasted a lifetime.

Wo. Now was not the time to get into Socrates mode.

He did, however; notice a familiar face among the crowds of people. Scratch that, several familiar faces, but only one that really piqued his interest. Connie definitely had not been wrong about him spending a lot of time here and the reason for that was standing right behind the bar counter taking someone’s order.

His name was Levi and as far as Eren was concerned he was perfect.

Okay well he had never actually talked to the guy but from what he had heard from the man’s best friend, Hanji, he was pretty spectacular. The first couple of times he came to the club he tried his hardest to get Levi to simply _look_ his way but his efforts proved to no avail. After a few pathetic attempts at making conversation Hanji, being scarily observant and just as intimating as Levi, approached him and flat out told him it was not going to work, whatever it was he was trying to do.

“You’re not very subtle with your staring you know.” A feminine voice beside him said over the annoyingly catchy pop song pouring through the speakers. Eren jumped slightly and looked to the source of the voice. A woman with a messy ponytail and bright amber eyes shielded behind glasses looked at him expectantly while wiping the inside of a beer mug.

“Is – Is it that obvious?” He stuttered.

Hanji laughed heartily. “Oh you’re too cute! I’d take you in a heartbeat. The name’s Hanji.” She stuck her hand over the counter.

“ … Eren.” He did the same and they shook hands. 

“So … Eren. I’ve seen you hanging around here a bit. Any particular reason as to why?” She said even though she probably could venture a guess and have it be correct. Eren tried to hide his face before a blush could fully creep onto his cheeks. _Blush? Why was he blushing?! Way to stay cool Eren_.

“Um, no I just like it here. The energy is great and all.” He said lamely. Hanji flashed him a wicked smirk.

“He’s quite the catch you know.”

Eren tried not to choke on the sip of his drink he had just taken. “Who?”

“Levi.” She swung her rag in the direction of said man. He had his back turned to them as he mixed an unidentifiable concoction with practiced skill.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Eren tried to remain aloof or at least uninterested but he had to admit, she had him curious what she meant when she said ‘quite the catch’.

“You’re almost as bad at lying as you are trying to be subtle.”

“I’m not lying!”

Hanji looked very amused with the way this conversation was going. “Come one. You’re doing it right now.”

Eren hid his face a little in his scarf. “Am not.” Why was he getting flustered so easily?

“Anyway,” She drawled out the ‘a’ as she continued, “He’s a senior, a bit old for you if I had to say but hey, you’re cute I don’t think it would be much of an issue. He’s kind of closed off and stand-offish but I think with the right amount of coaxing you could make something happen.”

“Do you always try to set up your customers with the employees?”

Hanji grinned madly. “Nope. Just the ones I think might actually have a chance.”

Eren was stunned speechless. “Th – thank you?”

“Any time. Now what about you?”

“What do you mean?” _What the hell was this crazy woman talking about?!_

“You, silly. I’m going to assume you’re a freshman,” Eren nodded, “And you’re majoring in something … creative.”

“Huh? How did you –”

“The powers of perception are incredible aren’t they,” Hanji tapped her glasses knowing, “And I’m also a psychology major.”

“What does psychology have to do with figuring out my major?”

“I’m minoring in psychoanalysis. By guessing a major at random and gauging your reaction I was able to identify it. If I wrong then it would have been … less impressive. You know, you’d make an excellent subject to test some of my theories on. Would you be interested in –”

A glass hit the counter with a loud thud, startling Hanji and Eren both. “Enough harassing the customer’s shitty four-eyes.” A smooth voice intruded. Eren paled and avoided looking in the direction of said voice. Hanji either did not notice or chose to embarrass him further.

“I would never!” She placed a hand over her heart, “I’m hurt Levi. I was just making friendly conversation with Eren here. He’s quite the ray of sunshine and such a cutie too –”

“Don’t you have a job to do?”

Hanji smirked, seemingly unperturbed by his interruption. In fact, she seemed almost smug. “Yes, now that you mention it I do. Nice talking to you Eren. Hope I’ll see more of you!” She looked Levi dead in the eye as she said it, an unspoken communication passed between them that Eren could not understand. With that she walked away, leaving to two college students in awkward silence.

“Um … ” Eren began.

“Save it.” Levi muttered and turned on heel to face the rest of the bar, leaving Eren alone with only his drink. Eren could not help but to smile.

Yup. Definitely perfect.

He remembered that day all too well. Was it healthy that he did? Probably not. All he knew was that he was hopeless and Levi was not getting any younger. It was aggravating and motivating at the same time, aggravating because since then he could not seem to will his mouth to move whenever Levi stood within three feet of him and motivating because remembering that day gave him reassurance that Levi at least knew who he was.

He had even gone so far as to ask Hanji if he was straight (although he was already suspecting he was not because she had not hesitated to try his chances with Eren) but he was, thankfully, reassured the senior did in fact enjoy cock. The relief on his face must have shown like a lighthouse because immediately after Hanji broke into a chorus of obnoxious laughter.

“Eren? Eren you in there?” Armin stood in front of him, waving his hand up and down to try to regain Eren’s limited attention.

“Oh, yeah sorry. What’s up?”

“You were spacing out again. You should go get a drink you know. I’ll shake Mikasa off your tail.”

Eren was speechless. _Armin actually wants me to get wasted? Has the world suddenly flipped upside down without me knowing it?_ He blinked at the blond haired boy, gaping like a fish out of water.

“You look like you need it,” He shrugged, “We all know how hard you’ve been working. Don’t go overboard though, I know how you can get a little … carried away.”

Eren did not know whether or not to be offended or relieved. He supposed it was true so he chose the latter. “Thanks man. I owe you one.”

Armin waved him off. “Don’t mention it. Although I think paying for part of my lunch on Monday would be sufficient payment.”

“You little snake,” Eren punched his arm as he stood up, “How about I just give you kiss instead?”

“Eh? Wha –? No!”

“Kidding.” Eren laughed as he walked into the swirling crowd of people. He was almost certain Armin’s cute little face was red as a cherry right now. He did not always toy the other male, but damn it was sure fun when he did.

He sat down and was immediately approached by Hanji. After the first time they spoke Hanji sort of became his regular server. It was not bad, but it surely did not help with trying to spark another server’s attention.

Damn, he sounded like a horny teenage girl.

“Looking sharp tonight Eren.” Hanji said with an enormously sarcastic smile. Eren glared at her playfully.

“It’s the best I could do considering my friends were about to drag me here half naked.”

“I’d pay to see that.”

“Me too.” A foreign voice intruded. Hanji and Eren both turned to look at the stranger simultaneously. A young man, probably not much older than Eren, leaned languorously on the bar counter, drink in hand. His brown eyes were strangely alive for someone who has had a drink as they reflected the lights of the party. He looked friendly to say the least.

“Sorry that was a bit odd of me. Nac Tius.” He smiled and held his hand out in greeting. Eren reciprocated the action. Yes, what he said was a bit odd, but thank goodness he realized it. If he had not said anything about it Eren would have high tailed it out of there before any further conversation could commence.

“Eren.” He smiled, trying his best to be polite. His mother told him he had a habit of looking angry so he tried his best not to scare the guy away. At least he did not look like most of the college students around here; lifeless and fatigued from rigorous classes.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” He said sweetly, “What are you majoring in?”

“Studio Arts. What about you?” Friendly, he could do friendly.

“Oh wow, you’re the creative type. Haha I’m not studying anything even remotely similar. I’m going to major in Marketing.” His smile was innocent and sheepish. As far as he could tell Nac was being completely genuine. Eren’s smile morphed from that of feigned amusement to something more open.

Hanji cleared her throat, catching both of the boy’s attention. “Um, I’ll just go and see if anyone else needs anything.” She quickly disappeared behind the counter effectively leaving Eren stranded.

“I take she’s a friend?” Nac asked. Eren nodded.

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Just making sure.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Oh.”

An awkward silence settled over the pair despite the thumping music of the club. Eren could not shake the feeling that eyes were on him. He brushed it off to the best of his ability and attributed it to Nac.

“So, are you a …?” It took Eren a second to understand what he was trying to ask.

“Freshman. How about you?”

“Sophomore.”

For a while they continued conversation, falling into the comfortable game of twenty questions. After about twenty minutes and a couple drinks later Eren found himself speaking more freely. Nac listened politely.

“And when I turned the paper in you want to know what he gave me? A sixty-four percent. Fucking _sixty-four._ So of course I was upset about it, I spent all this time working my ass off on that stupid thing, and I confronted him the next block period. You’ll never –”

Nac chuckled quietly as he listened to Eren’s ramblings.

“What? Come on you’ve got to admit a sixty-four fucking sucks.”

“Haha, no that’s not why I was laughing,” Nac grinned over his drink. Eren scowled at his words, “You’re too cute.”

Eren’s cheeks were already feeling flushed from the alcohol coursing through his system and Nac’s compliment only added to the heat. He looked to the dance floor, to the ceiling, to anywhere but the face of the man in front of him. Eren was not one to get flustered easily but something since moment Nac made his entrance did not settle right.

He settled on “Thanks,” for lack of a proper response.

Nac to a step closer. “You know you have really stunning eyes. They’re such a unique color.”

_What? Do you want to take them? Try me spud._

“Aha … So I’ve been told.” He tried to mask his sudden discomfort with a plastic smile. Nac’s hand rested on the counter dangerously close to where Eren’s was curled around his glass.

Subtlety? What was that?

“Well it’s true. You’re very expressive you know that? There’s a fire in your eyes when you talk about things as simple as getting a bad grade. I like it.” _I’ll show you expressive._

Just before the brunet could huff out a heated response he was met with a rough hand around his wrist that yanked him close and soft, warm lips to his mouth. The touch sparked something inside of Eren but before he had the chance to shove the perpetrator off his lips were released just as quickly as they were captivated. He felt a strong arm around his waist but it was …

Short.

“Do you mind dickbag?”

Eren’s stomach dropped. _That voice … It couldn’t be …_

Nac’s expression would have been comical if Eren had not been stunned beyond words himself. He stood there, completely and utterly dumbfounded. “I – I’m sorry man. I thought –”

“Well you thought wrong. Now scram before I get security on your ass.”

The sophomore blinked several times before the words settled in. He looked ready to book it, scared half to death. He turned on heel and made a break for it but not after offering a quiet and dejected “See you around,” before he escaped into the mass of sweaty, dancing bodies.

Eren did not dare to look down. No, it was not possible. Levi did not just come to his rescue through a quick kiss. This had to be one of those weird fantasies he had had in the past. _Or maybe I drank too much …?_

“Oi, get off me brat.” Levi said as he shoved Eren away in a disgusted manner. Eren stumbled slightly, hardly able to catch himself. That was definitely Levi, but he could have sworn the dark haired man had just kissed him. He knew Levi was a brute but this just did not make sense. Every possible conflicting emotion clashed within Eren leaving his head whirling and stomach churning.

“Wh – What the hell was that for?”

“I think a simple ‘thank you’ would be in order.” He snapped as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Eren scowled at the insulting notion.

“Why would I thank you? And if it was that bad why did you do it?” _Not that I don’t want you to do it again, though a little warning would be nice._

“Thank you for saving your ass. I did it to get that slick mother fucker to back off since you obvious looked like you were about to shit your pants or start a bar fight.” His words were harsh but his tone lacked the same venom. Eren felt like he was tripping on ice to catch up to where this man’s emotions were.

“Well then thank you I guess …” He trailed, then a thought hit him, “Wait, does that mean you actually care? Were you _jealous?_ ”

Levi’s eyes narrowed skeptically. “That’s a pretty large leap, even for you. Not in your dreams brat.”

“Ah, that sounds like denial.” He said in a sing-song voice. Where this surge of boldness had come from Eren did not know but Levi was still talking to him so he decided to role with it.

“Oh please. You haven’t even talked to me for five minutes don’t act like you know me.” Defensive.

“I know enough.”

Levi raised a thin, perfectly shaped eyebrow at this. Eren panicked. _Shit, that sounded so creepy. Play it off Eren, just be cool about it._

“By enough I mean … halfway to knowing nothing,” Levi looked like he was either going to punch a wall or walk away. His perfectly chiseled body (that shirt he was wearing looked really good on him) was poised for an immediate break. Eren noticed he had removed his working apron as well, and damn it now was not the time for that, “And by halfway to knowing nothing I mean knowing nothing at all!” Eren was even confused by what he had just said. He had to fight the urge to get the hell out of there because this was what he had been waiting for each time he came to Titan. Levi’s expression nor body language changed and he was positive that was a bad sign.

“Can we at least talk? You kind of owe it to me.”

“I don’t owe you anything.”

“Why the hell are you being such a prick?”

“Why the hell won’t you drop it?”

“You kissed me!”

“I helped you brat!”

“Do you like me or something?”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“Says you! That’s the only thing coming out of your mouth right now.”

Levi’s glare had long since turned murderous. They grasped the attention of some of the party-goers at the bar, obviously interested in the petty argument the two college students had engaged in.

“Can you just answer me?” He pleaded. This was _not_ how he wanted his first real conversation with the object of his diluted affection to go. The words were flowing out of his mouth with so much ease he might as well have been arguing with Jean. Although Jean was not anywhere near as handsome as Levi. In fact, there was no way to compare the two. He did, however; curse his subconscious for only showing its true colors when he was provoked.

“For fucks sake.” Levi grumbled. In an instant Eren’s wrist was back in Levi’s iron grip, this time instead of being lead into a kiss he was lead in the direction of a set of double doors with a sign that read ‘Employees only”. Whatever protests Eren had died in his throat as Levi once again shoved him forcefully into the unfamiliar room.

He could have sworn he saw Hanji snickering at bar right before he entered.

“What the fuck was that for?” Eren muttered with malice.

“You were making a scene. I don’t want you scaring off business.”

“You were arguing just as much as I was.”

“Can you shut up for one second?” Levi barked. Eren’s eyes went wide as he clamped his mouth shut. Levi seemed to struggle to regain himself although his face displayed none of it. He had remained neutral the entire time but his eyes displayed a spark that was harsh enough to ignite cold steel.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Levi ran a hand through his silky black hair, strands falling lazily across his eyes, masking some of the energy there, “Fucking … Yes, I like you okay.”

What.

No, he had to be joking. This had to be some elaborate prank by Hanji. Nac, the kiss, Levi … it was clever. Maybe she was trying to get back at him for that one time he dropped a beer bottle on the counter because he was not paying attention. Maybe she was just cruel. Neither would have come as a surprise as far as Hanji was concerned.

Levi turned. _Wait was he …_

“Wait!” He rushed over to grab the shorter man’s wrist, effectively catching him before he could open the door, “You can’t be serious.”

“Look, if you can’t tell, I’m not very good with this feelings business so yes, I’m serious.” Levi held Eren’s gaze. His eyes were intense, the emotion that he refused to let surface on his face boiled in his eyes. Although they were shielded his emotions were raw and Eren felt like he could live off them alone.

“I don’t … Why?”

“Don’t ask me why because I don’t even know,” Levi made no action to move, “You’re supposed to annoy the shit out of me and trust me, you do, it’s just I don’t know why I look forward to seeing you sit at the bar and smiling and laughing with Hanji and ever since the first time you fucking waltzed in here –” He cut off abruptly, clearly having said too much. Eren was shocked beyond words. Levi? Liking him? He always thought that any relationship with Levi would be a one-way street at best but this was too much. He flashed a cheek-splitting grin.

“Since the first time huh?”

Levi rubbed in between his eyes with his free hand. “Don’t keep saying it or I’ll change my mind.”

Eren considered this for a second then spoke again, this time quieter. “I never thought I’d hear you say that. It sucks thinking you’re only one who feels something.”

“Trying to gilt trip me?”

“No.” He answered simply. What now? Levi was so close, he could feel his body heat, his all-too-even breathing. It was like he was not phased at all. Eren on the other hand was breathing short, shallow breaths, his mind clouded with the remnants of alcohol and the high of begin in such close proximity to the man he had admired for months. Levi knew too. He knew all along and he felt the same way.

Eren took a step closer, but much to his dismay Levi did the opposite.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I – I don’t know.” He stuttered. He realized he has been doing that a lot tonight.

Levi snorted in amusement. Eren cheeks were dusted with pink, his eyes wide and searching for something, anything that could mean that Levi was thinking what he was. Per usual, Levi was completely stoic. The emotion that had been brewing in his eyes so clearly before was muted now. Whatever passion he had felt before was gone which was disheartening to say the least.

“I’m crazy for falling for you without even talking to you.” He whispered, barely audible even in the silence of the employee’s room. He slowly, dare he even say tenderly, raised a hand to cup Eren’s cheek. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat at the touch, the soft skin of the dark haired male’s fingers left a ghostly trail along his jawline. For a miniscule second, Eren thought he saw through the stone mask Levi held onto so firmly but the image vanished quickly, leaving no trace of behind.

“You’re friends are probably wondering where you are.” He said just as softly as before. It was strange and oddly intimate the way his voice dropped an octave but still managed to have a shred of gentleness that he never thought Levi was capable of possessing. Levi stayed where he was, waiting for Eren to leave him and be done with this, whatever _this_ was.

But he did not want to be done.

Throwing all of his previous insecurities out the window Eren took a step forward and leaned down low enough so that his lips brushed against Levi’s. The man he had longed for was finally here in front of him and he was not going to let him walk away without showing him how he truly felt, whether it would last or not. He was almost certain that while Levi had said he liked him, he would pull away and Eren would be reminded that this could not happen because the universe is a bitch and does not like to let people be happy for longer than it can make them miserable.

But he did. Levi leaned into Eren’s touch and their lips met, completely taking Eren off guard. He did regain himself in time to slip his arms around the shorter’s waist and Levi, in turn, rested his hands on Eren’s neck. The two stayed like that for a silent minute, memorizing the curves and lines of each other’s mouths, drinking in each other’s taste and smell.

They parted to breath although neither wanted to because of how absorbed they were in each other. Something in that brief moment snapped in Levi and he pulled away before Eren could try to take it any further. Although their foreheads still touched Eren made a grunt displeasure as his lips were devoid of the contact he longer for. Levi smirked at him, his usual deadpan façade once again in place.

“Come back next week and I can show you more.” He could hear the playful edge in those words which sparked an aching desire he knew Levi could satisfy. Laughter bubbled up in Eren’s throat.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

..............................................

“Eren!” Mikasa called to him through the crowd, her eyes lit up once she caught sight of him. He waved and made his way back over to his friends who each still looked engrossed in their conversations, “Eren where have you been?”

“Armin didn’t tell you?” Like hell he was going to tell Mikasa what happened. He valued Levi’s life as much as his own.

“He’s a terrible liar and you know it.”

“What? What did he say?”

“That’s not important.”

“Well it is now.”

“Hey! How’s it going you guys?” Reiner grinned, oblivious to the bickering going on between the two. Mikasa opted for silence while Eren smiled.

“Great. Wonderful actually,” Eren did not realize how true those words were until he spoke them aloud, “Thanks for inviting me.”

_Thank you indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought this was going somewhere else right? XD Sorry if it was disappointing!


End file.
